Full Moon
by AliceMahood-x
Summary: Twilight told the story of Bella and Edward. Now I will try my very best to tell what I think would happen to Renesmee and Jacob. From Renesmee's perspective she tells her story of love, fear and all the 'bumps' along the way.
1. Breaking The News

**Full Moon.**

**Chapter1 : Breaking The News**

**It had been about a year Jacob and I had been going out and though I was only sixteen everything had so perfectly, fallen into place. It's like I was born to please him, and I wouldn't have it **_**any**_** other way. I couldn't imagine anybody other than him to say 'I do' with. And that's why I am was glad to be marrying in July, only two weeks away. The only people who knew where Olivia and Stephen. My two best friends in the whole entire world, Renee and Charlie who (thank good god) hadn't told the Cullen's or Quillette's yet. I smiled at Jake while he did the exact same with me. It was a sunny day so my parents told me I had to stay home with them but seeing that I didn't sparkle like them, me and Jacob sat outside and had a picnic. **

**He slowly leaned in to press his warm lips to mine but something stopped him, the sound of balcony doors opening. It was Alice. "Hey, do you guys want anything?" She asked and both me and Jake in her trilling voice but we both shook our heads and she smiled and gracefully closed the double doors and skipped away. "Maybe we should wipe that smile off her face for once." Jake chuckled and I sniggered a bit under my breath and let my short, spiky, brown hair sway in the small breeze. "Speaking of unhappy faces." I grinned "I think we should tell them now." I said, smiling sweetly as I stood up and held out my hand for him to take. "I was only kidding." Jake said but I took his hand and then, leading him into the house I felt as if the ring suddenly weighed a million kilograms on my finger. Jake cleared his thought and all the members of the Cullen family ran down the stairs like silent ghost's and sat on their chairs in the living room. I gulped in fear as they all stared at us. Jacob squeezed my hand and closed his eyes, breathing in heavily and opening them again. "We have some good news." Jake said, his voice crackling at the last word as Edward's glare caught his. "News?" My father demanded. "Yes, about me and Nessie. I did ask Carlisle and he gave me his blessing from the **_**whole**_** family." Just as Jacob said that everybody turned to Carlisle and Emmet even hissed but they where all silenced by Carlisle's stern growl that sent trembles of fear through me. I rarely seen him like this, only when he was being very protective. "The thing is." Jacob said and everybody turned back around to us and glared further. "We're getting married." I said, knowing Jake was under allot of pressure as it was. Just then all of their hearts seemed to melt at the sweetness that Jacob Black had found somebody who really, really liked him. I had turned to hug him and I think I may even have heard an "Aww" which I thought was Alice but turned out to be **_**Rosalie. **_**I was so happy that nobody was angry, even my father seemed happy for us. But then I made the biggest mistake of my life. I let Alice do it, everything about the wedding now falls with her. Oh my god. Or as Emmet would say. "Crap."**


	2. Long Night

**Full Moon.**

**Chapter1 : Breaking The News**

**It had been about a year Jacob and I had been going out and though I was only sixteen everything had so perfectly, fallen into place. It's like I was born to please him, and I wouldn't have it **_**any**_** other way. I couldn't imagine anybody other than him to say 'I do' with. And that's why I am was glad to be marrying in July, only two weeks away. The only people who knew where Olivia and Stephen. My two best friends in the whole entire world, Renee and Charlie who (thank good god) hadn't told the Cullen's or Quillette's yet. I smiled at Jake while he did the exact same with me. It was a sunny day so my parents told me I had to stay home with them but seeing that I didn't sparkle like them, me and Jacob sat outside and had a picnic. **

**He slowly leaned in to press his warm lips to mine but something stopped him, the sound of balcony doors opening. It was Alice. "Hey, do you guys want anything?" She asked and both me and Jake in her trilling voice but we both shook our heads and she smiled and gracefully closed the double doors and skipped away. "Maybe we should wipe that smile off her face for once." Jake chuckled and I sniggered a bit under my breath and let my short, spiky, brown hair sway in the small breeze. "Speaking of unhappy faces." I grinned "I think we should tell them now." I said, smiling sweetly as I stood up and held out my hand for him to take. "I was only kidding." Jake said but I took his hand and then, leading him into the house I felt as if the ring suddenly weighed a million kilograms on my finger. Jake cleared his thought and all the members of the Cullen family ran down the stairs like silent ghost's and sat on their chairs in the living room. I gulped in fear as they all stared at us. Jacob squeezed my hand and closed his eyes, breathing in heavily and opening them again. "We have some good news." Jake said, his voice crackling at the last word as Edward's glare caught his. "News?" My father demanded. "Yes, about me and Nessie. I did ask Carlisle and he gave me his blessing from the **_**whole**_** family." Just as Jacob said that everybody turned to Carlisle and Emmet even hissed but they where all silenced by Carlisle's stern growl that sent trembles of fear through me. I rarely seen him like this, only when he was being very protective. "The thing is." Jacob said and everybody turned back around to us and glared further. "We're getting married." I said, knowing Jake was under allot of pressure as it was. Just then all of their hearts seemed to melt at the sweetness that Jacob Black had found somebody who really, really liked him. I had turned to hug him and I think I may even have heard an "Aww" which I thought was Alice but turned out to be **_**Rosalie. **_**I was so happy that nobody was angry, even my father seemed happy for us. But then I made the biggest mistake of my life. I let Alice do it, everything about the wedding now falls with her. Oh my god. Or as Emmet would say. "Crap."**


End file.
